pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon
Overview From the Play Store Page: Shattered Pixel Dungeon is a roguelike RPG, with pixel art graphics and lots of variety and replayability. Every game is unique, with four different playable characters, randomized levels and enemies, and over 150 items to collect and use. The game is simple to get into, but has lots of depth. Strategy is required if you want to win! Shattered Pixel Dungeon is based on the [https://github.com/watabou/pixel-dungeon source code of Pixel Dungeon]. It began as a project to improve on Pixel Dungeon’s quirks, but has since grown into a full overhaul of the entire game, piece by piece. Both games can stand on their own, so there is no need to play one before the other. Shattered Pixel Dungeon includes: * High replayability: Randomly generated levels, enemies, and items. No two games are the same! * 4 hero classes: Warrior, Mage, Rogue, and Huntress. Each hero has a unique playstyle. * 8 subclasses: Successful heroes can refine their skills to become more powerful. * 5 distinct dungeon regions: each with their own enemies, traps, and quests. * Over 150 different items: including powerful wands, rings, weapons, and armor. * 50+ different enemies, 30 different traps, and 5 bosses to test your skills. * Unique artifacts, which grow in power as you use them. * Updates, with new content roughly once a month. Shattered Pixel Dungeon is a 100 free game. There are no advertisements, microtransactions, or paywalls. An optional donation to support the game unlocks a couple of fun extras, but these are entirely cosmetic and do not affect gameplay. Find an issue with the game? Have a suggestion? Then contact me! Shattered Pixel Dungeon is a solo project, so the feedback of players is invaluable in improving the game. You can contact me at Evan@ShatteredPixel.com (My ability to respond to emails in languages other than English is limited.) Shattered Pixel Dungeon is available in multiple languages thanks to support from the community. The translation project is hosted here: https://www.transifex.com/shattered-pixel/shattered-pixel-dungeon Shattered Pixel Dungeon is open source software under the GPLv3 Licence. You can find the current Shattered Pixel Dungeon source code here: https://github.com/00-Evan/shattered-pixel-dungeon Classes While no new classes have been added to Shattered PD, it has made some tweaks to a few of the existing classes. The Mage and its sub-classes have received the biggest rework in v0.3.0, with a slew of minor and major changes. Both the Rogue and the Huntress have seen some more subtle tweaks to help them fill their niche roles better. * Rogue * Mage * Huntress * Warrior Weapons Shattered PD has several new and reworked weapons compared to vanilla Pixel Dungeon. Upgrading weapons does not always lower the required strength. Tier-1 * Worn short sword * Dagger * Knuckleduster * Staff of Magic Missle Tier-2 * Dirk * Quarterstaff * Spear * Short sword * Hand axe Tier-3 * Mace * Sword * Round Shield * Sai * Scimitar * Whip Tier-4 * Assassin's Blade * Runic Blade * Longsword * Battle axe * Flail Tier-5 * Glaive * Greataxe * Greatshield * War hammer * Greatsword Artifacts Artifacts are a new feature exclusive to Shattered PD and any variants that use Shattered PD at their core. Artifacts offer the Hero/ine new or enhanced abilities such as the ability to steal, enhanced regeneration, and so on. Artifacts also work outside the existing enchantment progress with each artifact having certain requirements that need to be met to grow in power. Artifacts share the same "accessory" slot as rings meaning that you can equip at most a total of 2 of any rings or artifacts in your possession. Artifacts in your inventory cannot be used (with the exception of one feature of Lloyd's Beacon), nor do they recharge or grow in power. * Cape of Thorns * Chalice of Blood * Cloak of Shadows * Dried Rose * Ethereal Chains * Horn of Plenty * Lloyd's Beacon * Thieves' Armband * Sandals of Nature * Talisman of Foresight * Timekeeper's Hourglass * Unstable Spellbook Wands Wands received a large overhaul in the 0.3.0 update. Only a small handful of the original vanilla wands remain, though the effects of the removed wands tend to remain in some form within the new wands (or artifact, in the case of teleportation). Even the remaining wands have been tweaked in some way. All wands now have a unique sprite, allowing the player to identify the type of wand it is on sight, however, the player will no longer be able to identify the level/max charges of a wand just by zapping it (though it will still be fully identified with enough use). Wands also have the potential to be cursed now, which has a chance to cause a random magical "backfire" upon use. * Wand of Blastwave * Wand of Corruption * Wand of Disintegration * Wand of Fireblast * Wand of Frost * Wand of Lightning * Wand of Magic Missile * Wand of Prismatic Light * Wand of Regrowth * Wand of Transfusion * Wand of Venom Rings Like many items from Vanilla Pixel Dungeon, rings have also received an overhaul on their effects. Some rings have been stripped from the game (though their effects are generally transferred into other items such as artifacts), and a handful of new ones are now available. Even the rings that have carried over into SPD have been balanced, with either tweaks to their effect, or a general toning down for some of the more powerful rings (i.e. Evasion and Haste). Rings share the same accessory equipment slots as artifacts, meaning the Hero/ine can have equipped at max a combination of 2 rings/artifacts at a time. * Ring of Accuracy * Ring of Elements * Ring of Evasion * Ring of Force * Ring of Furor * Ring of Haste * Ring of Magic * Ring of Might * Ring of Sharpshooting * Ring of Tenacity * Ring of Wealth Curses Curses are more severe in Shattered Pixel Dungeon than in vanilla Pixel Dungeon. Weapons and armor can have additional negative effects and curses are harder to remove from the Hero/ine's gear as the Scroll of Remove Curse will only remove the curse from one item, and it's the only way to remove curses fron unequipped items. Using a healing well still removes curses from equipped items. Fruit Heroes/Heroines who chance upon gardens or get lucky while trampling grass, may come across a new plant: the Blandfruit. As the name implies, the fruit from this plant is pretty unexceptional, and will barely do anything for your Hero/ine on its own. Blandfruit can be cooked with a Seed in an Alchemy pot to make a magical food. All resulting foods fill hunger to full. * Seed of Blandfruit: It cannot be cooked with Blandfruit. * Seed of Sorrowmoss: Toxicfruit - It creates a cloud of Toxic gas around your Hero/ine that deals damage to both the Hero/ine and enemies. * Seed of Sungrass: Sunfruit - It heals your Hero/ine to full. * Seed of Icecap: Frostfruit - It works like the Frozen carpaccio, giving the Hero/ine a random buff between Invisible, Barkskin, Refreshed, or Healed. * Seed of Rotberry: Powerfruit - It permanently increases the Hero/ine's Strength by 1 point. * Seed of Blindweed: Invisifruit - It gives the Hero/ine the Invisible buff. * Seed of Firebloom: Flamefruit - It imbues the Hero/ine's physical attacks with a chance to apply the Burning debuff and makes him/her immune to the effects of Burning. * Seed of Fadeleaf: Visionfruit - It gives the Hero/ine Mind vision. * Seed of Earthroot: Earthfruit - It imbues the Hero/ine's physical attacks with a chance to apply the Rooted debuff and makes him/her immune to the effects of Rooting. * Seed of Dreamfoil: Purefruit - It makes the Hero/ine immune to gases. If it's thrown, it shatters like a Potion of Purification. * Seed of Stormvine: Floatfruit - If it's consumed, it causes the Hero/ine to Levitate. If it's thrown, it shatters like a potion and releases clouds of Confusing gas, applying the Vertigo debuff to all affected characters. * Seed of Starflower: Starfruit - Hero/ine's level increases by 1. Seeds As of version 0.2.2a, three new seed types have been introduced. * Seed of Dreamfoil - Anything stepping on the plant will fall asleep. If the Hero/ine does so and is not starving, s/he will be refreshed. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Purification. * Seed of Stormvine - Anything stepping on the plant will receive the Vertigo debuff. Note that this does not release clouds of gas the way Dreamweed does. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Levitation. * Seed of Starflower - It's very rare compared to most seeds and gives the new Blessed debuff, increasing stats in battle. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Experience. Traps As of version 0.3.1, 23 new traps have been added to the roster of possible ways the dungeon itself is happy to kill you, with slight tweaks made to some of the existing traps from Pixel Dungeon. Quests Sad Ghost's Quests The Sad Ghost has a few new baddies that it may want your Hero/ine to avenge for it. Along with the Fetid Rat (which has been graphically reworked), Heroes/Heroines can now be pitted against the cunning Gnoll Trickster, or the hardy Great Crab! All of these bosses have mechanisms which emphasize using the environment to your advantage; something I hope to help new players get a feel for. Lastly, the Dried Rose quest has been removed, it was too simple and added nothing to gameplay. This means the rose itself is gone too, for now... The boss that your Hero/ine fights seem to depend on which depth the Sad Ghost appears. * Depth 2 - Fetid Rat * Depth 3 - Gnoll Trickster * Depth 4 - Great Crab Giant Crab * The Giant Crab moves at half the speed. * He blocks all attacks that are not guaranteed hits. * To slay it easier, hide around corners and doors to perform surprise attacks, which are guaranteed hits. Stunning, paralyzing, burning, or poisoning it via planted seeds or traps is also effective. * The crab can be hit with a ranged attack upon first entering the player's vision for the first time. Gnoll Trickster Gnoll Trickster shoots different types of darts including regular, incendiary, and poison darts. As of the latest update, he can be lured into melee range by going around corners, or through doors. After being defeated, he can drop incendiary or curare darts. This enemy can be slain using ranged weapons like wands and projectiles. If your Hero/ine has a lot of power in a wand, or a stack of projectiles, save them for the fight, if the Ghost does tell you. Fetid rat * Paralytic gas surrounds it, and its bites can cause the Caustic ooze debuff. Stand diagonally to the rat while fighting it and step away from it every few turns in order to keep out of the paralytic gas. Step in water to wash the Caustic ooze away. Old Wandmaker's Quests Like the Sad Ghost, the Old Wandmaker has new quests too. The first thing that you will notice is that he has different quotes, with an additional one that's determined by the class you have selected. Corpse Dust ''' There is a room blocked with a barricade on the depth with the Old Wandmaker. This room has a special ground called "Mass Grave". It contains some Skeletons and some Adventurer's Remains. One of the Remains contains a Wraith and the Corpse Dust. Once you pick up the Corpse Dust, a Wraith will spawn every several turns in a tile near the Hero/ine, and this will continue until you return the Corpse Dust to the Old Wandmaker, completing the quest. On completion of the quest, all spawned Wraiths on that depth are killed. '''Rotberry Seed The depth with the Old Wandmaker contains a locked room. In it, there are 3-4 Rot Slashers (based on its area) covered with tall grass and a Rot Heart. Your target is to avoid the deadly Slashers and kill the Heart. However, every attack based on fire will destroy the seed and render the quest impossible. Killing the Rot Heart with a Wand of Disintegration has the same effect of destroying the seed as well as Bombs. Elemental Ember There are four Ceremonial Candles scattered across the depth. The Hero/ine has to place (throw) them into the corners of the Ritual Marker (a 3 x 3 tile that has red drawing) inscribed on the depth in one of the rooms. A Newborn Fire Elemental will spawn (it is a lot weaker than the Fire Elementals in the Dwarven Metropolis stage). Once it is defeated, it will drop the Elemental Embers. The quest ends once the Embers are brought to the Old Wandmaker. Bosses Goo Goo is now more wonderfully bouncy than ever with a full animation update. This includes flashy new particle effects when Goo is pumping up to show what area it will hit. Additionally, his arena has been reworked to give your Hero/ine much more room to maneuver, incentivizing players to use the environment against him! The random nature of Goo's new arena should make every fight with him a little different too. His royal highness, the Rat King, is still present, but he might be a little trickier to find. Tengu Tengu is now in a new area. There's a long hallway with cells on either side and a key that will unlock Tengu's cell at the southern end of the hall. His cell is similar to the one in vanilla Pixel Dungeon, sprouting new traps each time he teleports. Once you knock him down to about half health, he will say "Let's make this interesting," then he will teleport away. The southeast cell will become the entrance to a small randomly generated maze, and the door at the end will teleport the Hero/ine to a new arena where Tengu will be hiding. There are no traps, but it can take a while to find him in between teleports because of all the rooms and walls that he can hide among. When he's finally slayed, he drops the usual Tome of Mastery, and the eastern cells open into a cave which segues to the new stage. DM-300 There's nothing different. Dwarf King There's nothing different. Yog-Dzewa There's nothing different. Ankh & Dew Vial When the Dew Vial came out, the Ankh became pretty useless by comparison, this was changed to fix that. The Dew Vial has been nerfed: * The vial stills heals 100% when full, but now it heals significantly less at fewer drops filled. * It no longer auto-revives when it's full. And the Ankh has been buffed: * It can now be blessed using a full Dew Vial; a Blessed Ankh auto-revives the Hero/ine to 25% HP and will keep all other items in the backpack including additional Ankhs. The Ankh is destroyed in the process. Updates Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon